A Little Bit Of Sugar
by GriefSeeds
Summary: "It had been the same exact day, only a mere week ago. The deal had been made, and the rose expected him to keep his word. He was Sonic The Hedgehog- he always kept promises, right?" /ONE SHOT, slight SonAmy/


It was another normal afternoon in the city of Station Square. People were going about their days as so, shopping and working, playing and interacting. It was nothing out of the ordinary. For most of the city, that was. A gentle breeze rolled through, causing hair to blow and a newspaper or two to escape from the comfort of the racks. One particular printed piece of paper landed in front of a pair of two red and white boots, getting stuck under the heels.

The owner leaned down with a curious gaze, lifting a foot to snatch it up with her fingers. Soon bringing it up so her jade eyes could investigate. The various articles and stories catching her attention well enough to lead her to sit down on a bench, crossing her legs and placing the newspaper on her lap, outstretched and ready to read.

"Hmm...I wonder when Sonic is going to meet me?" She mused quietly, looking up from the words. The blue sky and rolling clouds an inviting sight for the nervous hedgehog. Her red headband sparkled in the sunlight, the bottom frills of her dress flowing to the side along with the small winds.

It had been the same exact day, only a mere week ago. The deal had been made, and the rose expected him to keep his word. He was Sonic The Hedgehog- he always kept promises, right?

* * *

"Amy, come onnn.." He groaned.

The girl giggled, only holding to his gloved hands tighter as he protested. "Why are you always running from me? You know you won't be able to do that once we're married! Someone has to help me bring in groceries and snuggle me at night and take care of the baby-"

"B-Baby?" Sonic blinked, pulling away. His eyes a bit wide at the remark. It took a moment for him to recollect his thoughts and to clear his throat. "Listen, Amy..How...How about we talk later?"

The rosette looked at him, arms stubbornly crossed. "Later? How long is later?"

"Maybe..." He stumbled to find the rights words. Getting out of Amy's love and embrace wasn't the easiest thing a blue hedgehog could do. "How about next Tuesday? A week from today?"

"Tuesday?" She responded. "But..That's my shopping day." But then a very idea hit her. Before he could give another option she leaned forward on her toes, taking hold of his hands with her own once more. "That's perfect! You can help me shop!"

He didn't like that idea. Sonic's mouth opened to give her a loud "No", but by the time it left his lips she was already off, probably daydreaming about what dresses she could show off to the hero next time..

* * *

It had already been an hour since they were supposed to meet up. Amy was getting a bit anxious, her feet swinging back and forth, scuffing the pavement with her heels. What if he never showed up? "Maybe I should just start shopping by myself.." She whispered, standing up and leaving the newspaper behind to sit on the bench by it's lonesome, flapping in the wind.

Everybody who had ever gone shopping with the pink hedgehog knew how stressful it could be if you weren't her herself. Every item had to be perfect, and when it came to clothes, everything had to look just right. But in the case of grocery shopping- only the best foods entered her cart. Amy had taken her time however, taking longer than usual to shop. She was hoping that maybe her hero would show up eventually to help her out, and that maybe she could drag him to some of her favorite stores in the mall afterwards.

But after two hours of going up and down the aisles, she figured that he wasn't going to be coming anytime soon. She rolled her cart into the checkout booth slowly, her sad expression accompanied by a sigh.

Once everything was paid for and her bags were ready to go she was already out the doors and walking down the sidewalk, trying her best to forget. She had learned from past experience that being mad at the hedgehog only scared him away more, so she tried hard to get over it. That didn't stop it from hurting, however.

The small home's door swung open quickly with the joined strength of Amy's push and the wind. She brought in the groceries, placing them on her table and walking back to close the door. Leaning against it with another sigh. "That didn't go as planned..." She murmured. As she slowly picked through everything, putting various food items away she eventually came to the bottom of her last bag, and she noticed something. The familiar frown returning as she crossed her arms.

"I knew I forgot something. How am I supposed to bake without sugar..."

It had only been a couple hours later when Amy put on her hat and her jacket, ready to go out into the night to go get the last ingredient she needed to start baking. Baking was one of her favorite things to do, and it would help her keep her mind off of today's events.

She turned the doorknob and pulled the door back, walking outside only to bump into something. Thinking that she never opened the door in the first place and that she had lost her mind for a second she stumbled back, eyes wide. "What the-"

But what her eyes saw wasn't a door. In front of her stood a blue hedgehog, one hand behind his head nervously, the other holding a small bag.

"Uh...hey Ames. I'm sorry..for being late and all." He said. The bag was held up for Amy to see as he explained. "But I did remember. I went to meet you at the grocery store, but I missed you.."

He worked to take a small package out of the bag, handing it to her. "I found this at the checkout though. I guess you must of forgot it..And I also remembered what you said..about helping with the groceries."

In her hands now was a small bag of sugar, unopened and ready to be used. The rosette stared at it for a moment before it was thrown to one of the living room chairs, her arms wrapped around the other and hugging him tightly. "Thank you so much Sonic! I knew you wouldn't forget about me, I knew it!"

He opened one eye and gave a small smile, returning the embrace with one arm. "Yeah.."

"Don't mention it, Ames."


End file.
